School Full Of Family
by EmilyOrangges
Summary: Terezi is transferring to a new school so she can get her general studies out of the way. During her time there she meets old friends and new friends. But school isn't all she's focusing on. Human!Stuck
1. Paperwork

**So Winter break has finally given me a chance to write out something. Thank the Gods 3~**

**Here's an AU with my favorite troll lady.**

* * *

Terezi woke up in a clutterfuck of paperwork she had to get done the night before in order to get into the new school she needed to enter.

"Fuck," she cursed aloud when she noticed that not all of the paperwork she needed was done. Terezi turned to the alarm clock that sat on her desk. Her failing eyesight could barely make out the red 1:43 characters plastered on the black screen. "Gog damnit."

After 17 busy minutes of Terezi digging and scrounging for clothes she burst out of the door with her new paperwork held tightly under her armpit. Only when she arrived on campus did she notice she left her glasses at home. It was wonder she even made it to the school without crashing her car into another unsuspecting driver. She sat in her car a few extra minutes to try to make herself presentable. In the back seat she saw her old beaten up backpack. She swiped it and took out a gray folder where she placed all her papers. Terezi didn't bother taking out any of the existing papers when she stuffed them in. Terezi looked at herself in her cars mirror at try to fix her messy hair. It suck out at odd angles and she couldn't get it to stay down. Terezi tried finger combing it and decided to make it a new style to her. Once she was happy with her light auburn hair she turned to her clothing.

When she saw her shirt she cursed under her breath again. You could clearly see her Scalemates bra under her gray button-down shirt. It seemed like a great idea when you're half asleep and all you've had to eat was half a bag of Cheetos. Her dark blue jeans had evidence of the Cheetos on them also. The bags under her eye's didn't help with her look either. Finally she flung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way to the school.

* * *

She walked in the school and looked around at everything. The marble pillars and skylights added elegance to the already refined school. Terezi couldn't make out the painting clearly but she could tell they added more to the elegant scenery.

Terezi finally turned to the woman sitting behind a desk typing into a PDA.

"Do I give my entrance papers to you or someone else?" she asked quietly. The woman looked up at Terezi questionably. _Did I fuck this up already?_ Terezi thought solemnly.

Finally the woman answered back "If everything is already filled out you can just hand it to me and I'll take care of the rest." She smiled. Terezi could finally breathe again. Terezi reached for her backpack when to give her the folder with the paperwork when she realized she left her backpack open and there was no sign of the folder.

"I'll be right back," Terezi said. She walked out of the office quickly with her hands entangled in her hair. "How did I already screw this up?" She muttered aloud.

* * *

She sat on a bench that stood just outside of the school, with her hands gripping the sides of her head. All she let out was a long "Ugh."

Terezi thought of looking for the folder, but with her eyes it'd be impossible. Not long after she heard a familiar voice.

"Fucking Scalemates?"

She looked up at the sound of Scalemates. Her eyes landed on a short boy wearing a gray sweatshirt and darker gray pants. He managed to find a gray folder just North of the parking lot Terezi parked her car.

"Whoa, they really are motherfuckin' Scalemates," another voice added. At first she thought they were talking about her bra, but she finally saw someone holding up a drawing she did a few years ago. Immediately she recognized the messy coloring she did of them and the blurred out names on the back of the page. Terezi stood up and rushed over to the two guys holding her folder.

"This is my folder," she said. They both looked at her surprised someone came to claim it.

"You drew all these shitty drawings?" the shorter one asked.

"Who else would?" she ripped the folder our of the taller one's hands.

"How do we know you're not some motherfucking thief trying to take a motherfucker's identity." he questioned.

She opened her mouth to answer but the shorter one began to talk first "Gamzee just look at her fucking bra." Gamzee turned to her breasts and examined her bra's pattern.

"Don't look at my damn bra you dick!" she exclaimed. She snatched the rest of her doodles from Gamzee and stormed back inside the school. Again she found herself of front of the same Secretary once again.

* * *

Terezi set the papers on her desk and made her way out but not before she slammed into someone else.

"Watch it. Are you blind?" the person asked sharply.

"Actually yeah I am," Terezi rebuked. "And how can you see with those ridiculous sunglasses?"

"They're cool," he responded. "The least you could do is tell me your name for making fun of my shades."

"Terezi Pyrope, and you made fun of a blind person. Asshole"

"Fair enough. I'm Dave Strider if you really want to know."

* * *

**Boring Chapter. But I wrote it all in one sitting. Does that count for anything? Leave reviews, please. It's always nice to hear from you asshats. **


	2. Settling In

Terezi sat on her dingy couch playing with an apple she didn't plan to eat. It's soft bruises didn't make for a very appetizing dinner.

'_Ding Ding' _

Terezi turned to her door and set the apple down as she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she found an old friend of hers.

"Terezi!" she exclaimed.

"Vriska?" Terezi questioned. Vriska had already made herself comfortable in Terezi's apartment before she had anything else to add.

"Nice place you have here, how much is it?" Vriska asked while she helped herself to the bruised apple that sat on her end table.

"What are you doing here? I mean I thought you were, well dead." Terezi put it blankly.

Vriska tapped on her right eye, "Can't kill me that easily. Great job sending me a defective Cue Ball." Terezi sat herself down next to Vriska before answering.

"But it worked didn't it?" Terezi flashed a toothy smile.

"Tch," she scoffed, "That endless revenge sure worked out great didn't it. I lost and eye and arm and you lost both eyes. Aradia's out of the hospital now isn't she?"

Terezi nodded. "She's fine, I guess. Haven't seen her in forever though. Kinda miss her."

"Well guess what," Vriska wagged her finger, "We're all going to the same school now."

"You're kidding?"

Vriska shook her head. "I got to talk to her online and she seemed really happy about it."

"Wait you got to talk to her? And she was happy?"

"Duuuuuuuuh," Vriska said between apple bites, "I just said so."

Terezi scratched her chin. "Seems strange. Almost mysterious."

"Enough about Aradia," Vriska interjected, "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like my hair?" Terezi turned to face Vriska and pointed to her eyes.

"Almost blind. Remember?"

"Oh damn. Forgot. Well I got these awesome new blue highlights around my bangs," Vriska paused. "Wait you said almost blind."

Terezi sighed. "Well after all the useless revenge I could see a little bit but it wasn't very much. Pretty useless if you ask me." She kicked up her feet and laided them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Damn. Sorry to hear it." It was Vriska's turn to sigh. "Not!" She lightly punched Terezi in the arm.

"Hey," Terezi giggled while rubbing her arm as if it hurt. It felt great to finally have someone to talk to, someone to joke around with and have dumb fun. Between filling out forms for school and trying to make enough money to pay for her next meal, Terezi didn't have much time for friends. She had been hoping that once all the frivolous stuff had been taken care of, she'd have more time to enjoy herself.

"Well," Vriska picked herself up, "I guess I should get going."

"Do you live here now or something?" Terezi asked.

"Yeah. Just across the street," Vriska shrugged, throwing the apple core into an overflowing trash can Terezi neglected to take care of.

"Guess I'll see you at school then Spider Bitch," Terezi chose as her goodbye.

Vriska didn't respond back but she did hold up her favorite middle finger as she walked out.

God. It's been such a long time since Terezi had seen Vriska. She definitely did look different since the last she'd seen her. Vriska's pure blonde hair had darkened a bit and the new blue streaks were added to her bangs and the fringe surrounding it. Her facial features had a new feminine touch to them now.

Terezi began to touch her face when she started to think about now much Vriska had changed. _Have I changed?_ She thought. _How the hell would I know. I'm blind. _With her thoughts running around she decided it was late enough to go to sleep.

Terezi collapsed on her twin sized bed. Some of her Scalemates falling off. She checked the time once more and it hasn't changed. _8:43_

Bringing Lemonsnout to her chest she muttered a goodnight and fell asleep.

_Great. More weird dreams. _She thought. Again the same person, that invaded her dreams, sat in front of her in an egg shaped throne.

"So you're finally here," the person in the chair purred. Terezi wanted to grunt, but the person in font of her was just so much like her. In a way. "Now I can continue teaching you how to properly use that nose of yours."

"You mean when you try to tell me I can see with it?" The person clapped.

"Yes!" She continued, "Don't pretend you think it's stupid."

Terezi bit her bottom lip at the thought. _It'd be pretty awesome to smell colors and taste them._

"I'm blind also, ya know. But I use colors to see." She exclaimed. "For instance you're wearing," a long sniff, "a pair of old boxers and a shirt that smells just like mint!"

Terezi was surprised that she could tell what she was wearing. Blindly.

For the rest of the time Terezi spent there she concentrated and tried to do everything she could do to learn what was being offered. Soon enough Terezi had a solid bond with the woman.


	3. Pizza for Breakfast

When Terezi woke up the first thing she did was check her calender. With her nose. The various encounters with, who she learned was her guardian, had taught her how to see the world differently. Terezi had enjoyed it immensely. It gave it a different look on everything. And she loved it.

"Oh," she noticed that tomorrow she'd have her first few classes in the new school. So she'd have a whole day to kill. Terezi looked at her pitiful closet since it sat right in front of her bed. Only a few shirts and jeans hung from steel hangers. Their mingled scents giving away how old and how worn down they were.

Terezi didn't bother changing from her dingy mint shirt and boxers. But she did pull on her Scalemates bra. Terezi hasn't worn typical women panties in a while now. She complained they were expensive and barely covered her. She turned to face her mirror and decide she wasn't going anywhere. She grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed a little bit onto her brush. She pulled apart her lips to reveal unnaturally sharp teeth.

Terezi settled for a bowl of Fruity Pebbled for breakfast. Oh dear god how she loved the scent that they expelled and how they tasted now. She giggled with every bite. Terezi decided to turn on her TV to whatever she was watching before. Another rerun of Law and Order.

_Ding Ding_

Terezi had only gotten halfway through her cereal when she heard the doorbell. She got up and walked groggily to her chocolaty door. Terezi opened up the door completely forgetting about her lack of pants.

"Yeah?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Well I have your pizza, but not your pants."

"Dave?" Terezi asked, surprised about his visit and remembering about her pants. His cherry scent easily remembered.

"One and only. I work delivering pizza," he explained, "So you gonna pay for he pizza or what?"

She shook her head,"I didn't even order pizza."

Dave looked down at the writing scribbled down on a mini legal pad.

"Looks like you didn't." He scratched the back of his head.

"You should take off those shades so you can read," Terezi couldn't help but laugh.

"Here," he handed her the pizza, "we share it for breakfast."

"Won't you get fired?"

"Don't care. I'll just say a dog attacked me." She stepped out of the way so Dave had a path to get in.

"Let's eat it on my couch," she suggested.

"K," Dave said already slouched down on the couch.

"Who's pizza was this anyways?" she asked, her mouth full of pizza.

"Some dude whose been ordering it for weeks. Poor guy'll go hungry this morning."

"Ha ha! Have you been delivering to to him all those weeks?"

"Most of the time. But he's such an asshole. No tip and he always slams the door in my face." He picked up another piece of pizza. "But, why aren't you wearing any pants?"

Terezi looked down at her boxers and blushed a bit. "I wasn't gonna do anything today. Just hang out in my Pj's."

"Then come with me and a couple of friends to the mall," he suggested.

Terezi picked another piece with extra peperoni dotting it. "Maybe. I don't have anything to wear though."

"Then come with me and we can buy you some clothes," Dave grinned.

She smiled back too, a piece of basil caught in between her teeth.

"God you're a messy eater. No wonder you don't have anything to wear," he observed as he looked at her soiled shirt.

"Well let me go and get changed to we can get going to the mall," Terezi said walking to her bedroom. Dave nodded.

When Terezi got another look at her closet she let out a sigh. When was the last time she's gone shopping for clothes. She looked down at the ground and found found one of her favorite shirts. And unmistakeable teal tank. Stripping off her tomato-y smelling shirt she pulled the tank on. If you looked at the sides you could see her Scalemate bra. Terezi of course, could smell it from her sides. She grabbed a cherry smelling jacket that laid on her bed to cover it. Along with a pair of jeans and red sneakers, Terezi walked out of her room and into a sweet smelling scene.

Dave had been changing in her living room out of his old uniform and into some spare clothes he kept with him.

"What's that I smell?" Dave turned around, caught off guard.

"Don't girls take forever to change? Where's all your makeup and your bag?" he asked as he pulled down his shirt.

Terezi moved closer and closer towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How much red are you wearing?" she asked, her voice bouncing.

"Damn. You really love red," Dave stated, trying not to blush.

She looked up at him, "Duh." She let go of his waist. "So are we going or what cool guy?"

By the time they made it to the mall in Dave's car his friends had already beaten him there.

* * *

"Dave!" John shouted.

"You kept us waiting," Rose teased.

"And whose this?" Jade inquired.

Terezi rose her hand to introduce herself but a few more familiar voices called out.

"Terezi?" Vriska yelled. "It is you!" Behind her were 2 others but all they did was squint at whoever Vriska was shouting at.

"Friends of yours?" Dave asked Terezi.

"Yeah!" she answered with excitement thick in her voice. Vriska made her way over to Terezi with the two figures still tailing her.

"Terezi! What the hell are you doing here?" Vriska asked.

"I came here with Dave to hang out?" she explained while looking at the two girls behind Vriska. "Looks like you came here with other people too."

"Oh yeah," Vriska answered lazily, "I came here with Kanaya and Feferi to go shopping and eat crappy fast food."

"Hello," Kanaya greeted.

"Hey!" Feferi said feverishly. They both carried shopping bags along with their own personal bags. It was clear they'd done their share of shopping.

They'd done a little catching up before Dave interrupted them. "So TZ are you gonna stay with them or come with us?" He pointed to Rose, John, and Dave behind them.

"Hey Terezi can we tag along?" Vriska asked, pointing to Feferi and Kanaya.

"The more the merrier!" Terezi put her arms around Dave and Vriska, while dragging them over to the table where everyone else sat.

* * *

As they sat down everyone laughed and talked about the most random things. After around 13 minutes Terezi sneaked off with Dave to get done what they were planning to do in the first place.

"So sneaky," Terezi snickered.

"Whatever," Dave scoffed, "Lets find you some clothes." They stood sill looking at each other. "Well?"

"Where do we start?" she cocked her head slightly. Dave scratched his head in response. He had no idea where girls would like to shop. Or any girl like Terezi.

"Over there," Dave said as he grabbed her arm and pointed it to a store he visited. He walked leisurely over there with Terezi on his side.

"Smells weird in here," she scrunched up her nose.

"Here lets look at some of these clothes." He picked up a red shirt off the rack next to him. The only design laying on it was a record.

"Dave, isn't this exactly like your shirt?"

He grabbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

Terezi flashed a toothy smile directed at him. "Now I can be a cool kid just like you." She grabbed the shirt and pulled it to her nose.

After looking around for a while they picked up 4 shirts and 3 pairs of pants. Along with a Libra necklace she chose, saying it was her sign and represent justice.

* * *

"Look at him," a few girls behind them whispered, "He's cute. But he's hanging out with that weird chick."

She pretended not to hear but they kept on talking. "She looks so weird and has the ugliest glasses."

Dave turned around to face the girls, "Hey, shut the fuck up. You can't talk about her like that when you guys look like a pair of orange watermelons." He grabbed Terezi's side and pulled her next to him. "She's the coolest chick I've ever met. Lets go TZ."

As they turned to leave Terezi turned around to look at them one more time. She stuck out her tongue and snickered at them. Their surprised faces only filled Terezi up with the pride she carried with Dave by her side.

"Sorry you had to deal with them." Dave shook his head as he grabbed his arm and looked away. Terezi smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I didn't care about what they were saying," Terezi said, feeling like Dave didn't have anything to apologize for. "They both smelled terrible anyways. Like burnt pumpkins."

They both sat down on a near-by bench.

"At least we got you some clothes to last you the week," he laughed weakly.

Terezi brought the bag up to her chest and clenched it tightly.

"So you've gone to that school before, the one I first met you at?" Terezi turned to him, waiting for an answer.

"Nah. I'm a first year. Aren't you?"

Terezi let out an 'omph' sound, completely forgetting about that.

"But listen if you need any help, feel free to blow up my messages. Like getting a ride. Or pizza."

"Alright cool kid."

Dave held up a fist. Terezi responded with holding up her own fist.

With a fist bump they both rose up to get home.

Dave dropped her off at her apartment, with a quick goodbye and left to his own house.

* * *

"Well," someone behind Terezi said, "I see you're spending quite a lot of time him."

Terezi turned her head to get a whiff of the stranger.

"Geez Vriska, don't sneak up on me like that. It's creepy."

"But you like him don't you," Vriska pushed.

Terezi crossed her arms. "He's a friend."

"Yeah sure. I just came over here for the mail. Fucking ridiculous that I have to walk all the way over here for mail," she paused, as if thinking over something. Then decided to stay quiet. With that done, Vriska made her way out to her own apartment.

* * *

Terezi brushed off the encounter and walked to where her door was. She'd gotten a piece of red duct tape earlier and taped it onto her own door, making it easier to distinguish from all the other doors.

When inside, Terezi fell onto her couch and threw the bag on the floor.

"Jegus that was tiring." She turned to the TV that was softly blasting a marathon a Cops all day. She'd forgotten to turn on her lights. Terezi laid in the dark thinking over everything that'd happened today. Then she thought about what Vriska was saying.

"Stupid Spiderbitch," she muttered.

In less then 3 minutes, Terezi was out cold on her couch.

* * *

**Finally done. A little longer. School started over again. I'm tired. Goodnight asshats 3~**


End file.
